


Small Miracles

by mtwalker



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Human AU, Short, fall - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:22:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28498998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtwalker/pseuds/mtwalker
Summary: Jasper hates fall, but things can change.
Relationships: Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Small Miracles

Jasper hated the fall. Everything was cold and miserable, and he was trapped in his crummy apartment. Not that there was anywhere else to be, mind you, but his sweaters were so full of holes that going out in one was off the table. In the spring and summer he could walk around town, spicing up his loneliness by adding fresh air and minimal human contact. It added an almost-excitement to his day. In the winter, he was usually at home with family and thus far too surrounded to be completely upset. 

Fall, however, was lonely and empty and cold. It lured you in with it’s colors and decor, but in the center was nothing but the ghosts of a life that he wished he had. His coffee maker had stopped working a week ago, so he was still waiting out his next paycheck to get a new one. In the meantime, Jasper had a glass of water and a book that he had read hundreds of times. He settled into the old armchair, ready to fully submerge himself for the rest of the night.

A knock at the door pulled him back to the present. Surely they had the wrong door. People didn’t come looking for him. He waited, thinking maybe they had gone on, but the knock came again. He pulled himself up out of the chair with a sigh. Maybe it was a solicitor.

Jasper opened the door and looked down to find a tiny woman wrapped in a black coat and scarf, two plastic cups held in gloved hands. That was right, he had a new neighbor. What was her name again?

“Uhm… Hello? Can I help you, ma’am?”

“Here!” She thrust one of the cups towards him. He took it without thinking, more and more confused by the second. “I just moved in next door and I thought ‘Well, I should get to know some people around, since I don’t know anyone here.’ And I heard you complaining about your coffee maker, so I thought maybe I could get you a drink, but I don’t know how you take your coffee and I didn’t wanna just get you something that you would throw away, so I ended up with hot chocolate. But I mean, it’s okay if you don’t like hot chocolate. I mean, I don’t want you to feel like you have to drink it or anything, I mostly just wanted an excuse to talk to you.”

He blinked, trying to take in everything she had said. To be fair, she had said a lot. “Thanks, I guess.” Jasper looked back down at the cup in his hand, and then to her once more. She had a sheepish look on her face, as if she were worried he would shut the door on her. Well, he had said he was lonely. “Wanna come in?”

Her grin grew wider and she nodded, stepping in as Jasper opened the door a bit more. He shut the door behind her, flicking got the light that he hadn’t bothered with. “Sorry about… well, all of it. I don’t have a lot of company.” His apartment was very bare. Minimal furniture, mostly mismatched from second hand stores, with books stacked on tables all around. Alice didn’t seem to mind as she pulled off her jacket and scarf, folding them neatly on the edge of the couch. He sat beside her and took a sip of his hot chocolate.

Maybe the fall wasn’t as bad as he thought.

  
  



End file.
